The Game
by Bookjunkie-22
Summary: It was simple. He was bored and she was there. Ryan/Taylor AU season one fic. Rating for language and later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer- I don't own The OC.

Okay so Ryan is gonna be slightly out of character for this story- hell Taylor will be a bit out of character too. But this idea came to me in a dream last night demanding to be written down. It's been a while since I watched season one so forgive me if I get some facts mixed up.

This should take place after The Rivals, but let's pretend the big fight scene between Oliver and Ryan didn't happen. So basically Marissa broke up with Ryan after he went all stalkery(and people say he and Taylor aren't meant to be) and read her letter. Ryan's pissed that no one seems to think Oliver's dangerous. So let's say Ryan and Marissa have been broken up for about a month, Marissa and Oliver are still just friends even though Oliver is crazy and wants more. Anna and Seth are still together but it's getting painfully obvious with every passing day that he still loves Summer and I think that's all you need to know.

* * *

Ryan rolled his eyes and started playing with the clasp of the watch around his wrist, while Dr. Kim droned on to Sandy and Kirsten.

"Ryan was an exceptional student up until a few weeks ago. His grades just seemed to slip, he answers questions in class when they're directed at him, but he never does homework anymore. Mr. And Mrs. Cohen to be quie honest I'm starting to get a little worried about Ryan." Dr. Kim turned to face the boy in question as did his foster parents but Ryan avoided their eyes and started messing with the time on his watch making it 6:00 in the morning instead of 3 in the afternoon, which it was. Why? He had no idea but it was better than listening to this, "Now I'm not going to expel him." Ryan considered this a good thing. Sandy and Kirsten might not kick him out if he wasn't expelled. "But we do need to take some drastic steps. I mean I'm sure I don't need to tell you the PTA aren't to happy with his actions since he moved to Newport, but since his offenses happened off school ground there really isn't much they can do, unless he flunks out."

"Which he won't." Sandy said sternly in Ryan's direction, Ryan gave a halfhearted 'whatever' shrug.

"Now I've assigned Ryan a tutor." Dr. Kim started, Ryan's head shot up finally taking interest in the conversation.

"What?" he demanded.

"Ryan, you're grades are suffering very badly." Dr. Kim stated, "Now I know you have had some personal things going on this past month but that is no excuse." She pressed the intercom button, "Mary Anne, send Ms. Townsend in please."

Townsend… the name sounded vaguely familiar to Ryan. He'd heard it somewhere but he couldn't remember where… And then she walked in. She wasn't a tall girl like Marissa, but she wasn't as short as Summer. She had long brown hair- no it wasn't brown- what had they taught him in art? The months he was actually paying attention… auburn that was it! And she was dressed head to toe like a prep.

Great, his tutor was a stick up her ass preppy girl. Probably one of Marissa's friends who'd make it her mission to make him completely miserable, like his ex was doing.

"Hi." The girl said brightly, outstretching her hand to him. He stared at it as if disgusted, she showed no sign of being hurt, almost like she was used to that reaction as she pulled her hand back and continued, "I'm Taylor."

"Nice to meet you Taylor." Kirsten supplied when it was obvious Ryan wasn't going to say anything, "I'm Kirsten Cohen and this is my husband Sandy. We're Ryan's parents."

The strangely excited girl took the spare seat next to Dr. Kim, and sent another bright smile his way, which he replied to by glaring at her.

"Now Taylor here is the top of her class and has been since the beginning of her junior high school career and-" Ryan but off Dr. Kim with a snort, everyone turned to stare at him.

" '_junior high school career' _It's school Dr. Kim not work."

"When you do it as skillfully as Taylor," Dr. Kim started glaring at him, "it's a career."

"Whatever." Ryan muttered still grinning to himself, this girl was going to be a bigger dork than Seth. Dr Kim kept on talking about Taylor's accomplishments but he tuned her out and instead chose to stare at the girl in question. She was wearing a light blue sweater and jeans, her shoes were sensible sneakers, and her long hair was pulled back into a ponytail. She didn't appear to be paying much attention to Dr. Kim and his foster parents either, as she scribbled something down in her notebook.

Everything about this girl was organized and planned, right down to the light blue socks she was wearing to match her sweater. And he had to spend the next- God only knows how many months with her.

_Welcome to hell_. He thought to himself when she looked up to meet his eyes and sent him another cheery smile.

* * *

"Ryan please just tell us what the problem is?" Kirsten said as Sandy pulled into the driveway. He was clutching the piece of paper Taylor handed him in his fist tightly. Turns out she was scribbling their tutoring schedule down. "Is it the curriculum? Did Harbor turn out to be a little more than we anticipated for you?"

"No, Harbor isn't to hard." He sighed getting out of the car.

"Than what's the problem kiddo?" Sandy asked.

"It's not a problem, I'll take care of it." He shrugged heading for the door.

"You're right you'll take care of it. Or rather you'll let this Taylor Townsend girl take care of it, cause if the material isn't too hard for you then I expect you to get back on the ball." Sandy said, "No more flunking after this." Ryan shrugged again not really caring to hear whatever else Sandy and Kirsten had to say as he headed for the den hoping to find Seth and ask him about 'this Taylor Townsend girl.'

He really wasn't expecting to find his ex-girlfriend sitting in the den with his brother, his brother's girlfriend, and the girl his brother was secretly in love with… well okay he expected to find Seth and Anna, but not Summer and Marissa.

"Hey man." Seth said sending a silent apology Ryan's way, for blind sighting him with the ex.

"Seth." Ryan acknowledged.

"Wanna play?" Summer asked holding up the controller, in an attempt to smooth over the awkwardness, "I'm really bad at this and Cohen is kicking my ass." Marissa stared at her best friend in disbelief and mouthed something Ryan didn't catch but he did notice Summer mouthing back, '_it's his house_' Ryan grinned. Marissa was pissed at the prospect that he might stay.

"Sure thanks Roberts." He said taking the controller from her and sitting in the chair furthest away from Marissa.

Marissa and Ryan more or less ignored one another for the next few minutes, "Fuck." Ryan swore as Seth's guy killed him, "Alright I'm not doing this anymore." He said passing the controller to Anna, "So…" he started trying to figure out how to ask his question, "Do you guys… I mean- what can you tell me about…? Who's Taylor Townsend?"

"Taylor Townsend?" Seth repeated confused, "How do you know Taylor Townsend? The only person who's a bigger loser than me in that school is Taylor Townsend."

"Really?" Ryan was intrigued.

"She doesn't really have any friends." Summer shrugged, "She ran for social chair against Coop freshman year, but obviously lost… I don't really know much about her."

"Why?" Seth asked.

"She's my new tutor." He said passing the crumpled schedule to Seth, who started moaning about the lack of Seth/Ryan time they'd have now.

"Yeah, real sorry about that buddy." Ryan said sarcastically, as he stood and headed for the pool house.

* * *

After the last bell of the day rang Ryan sighed and gathered his books. He was beyond pissed about this whole tutoring thing. He'd asked around a bit and wasn't the least bit surprised to find that Taylor Townsend was easily everyone's least favorite person, for her annoying tendencies to talk non-stop and bother people with petitions and a bunch of other annoying quirks that Ryan wasn't looking forward to experiencing.

It was all Marissa's fault. If she had just stayed the hell away from Oliver when he told her to, they'd still be together and he wouldn't be flunking all his classes cause he was too damn angry to pay attention. Or maybe it was Seth's fault for not siding with him, or Summer's for letting her best friend hang out with that guy. That was another thing he was angry over. Seth and Summer.

They were so in love with each other it made him sick …and angry. And then Anna who pretended to be so damn oblivious to the whole damn thing.

The point was he shouldn't be stuck with this girl, when the whole rest of the world were liars and idiots who pissed him off to the point that he was flunking his classes.

"Ryan." Taylor greeted as he walked into the empty tutor center.

"Hi." He mumbled dropping his books on the desk and propping his feet up as he sat. He took in Taylor's outfit, today it was a light pink sweater and a pink plaid skirt. Most girls in Harbor dressed like they were sluts, but not Taylor. She dressed much more conservatively, and for some reason even that pissed Ryan off. At least if she dressed like a slut he had something to stare at while she talked. Sure he could stare at the way her breasts stretched the fabric of her sweater, but come on, would it kill this girl to give him a little cleavage?

"Prude." He muttered to himself, and Taylor looked up from what she was doing to stare at him.

"Sorry?" she asked smiling.

Ryan considered saying nothing, but when he thought about it he really didn't care what this girl thought about him. "I said you're a prude. Seriously couldn't you have at least given me a little cleavage to stare at while I pretend to listen to you?" He gave her the same bright smile she'd been flashing at him since the day before.

Taylor flushed and her cheeks turned a bright red, "That's not- I'm would nev-" she stuttered helplessly.

"Fuck, you're feisty." Ryan said sarcastically laughing as he watched her turn redder in embarrassment and anger.

"Don't say the f word." Taylor said softly, still red.

"What _fuck?_" he taunted.

"Yes." She said placing a paper in front of him, "Please do problems 1 through 10."

They were both quiet for a while as Ryan tried to do the problems. After a few minutes Ryan spoke again, "Have you ever?"

"Have I ever what?" she sighed seeing that only two of the problems were answered the rest of the paper was filled with the word 'fuck.'

Ryan grinned and tapped his paper, "Fucked?" Taylor's cheeks flushed red again, and she mumbled for him to put the paper in the garbage, Ryan got up and tossed the paper, "So how bout it Townsend? You a virgin?"

"That's none of your business." She said not even looking in his direction.

"That's a yes." He chuckled. He hadn't been a virgin since he was thirteen, he hadn't _had_ a virgin since he moved to Newport. Hell he hadn't had sex since he moved to Newport.

Ryan walked back over to Taylor he placed a hand on either side of her on the table and leaned down letting his breath tickle her ear as he spoke, "So what's next teach?" Taylor shuddered at the sensation and Ryan grinned.

This was gonna be fun.

* * *

Okay so? What do you think? Is Ryan to OOC? Is this story believable enough? It's only the first chapter and I'm kinda sick, so it's a bit rough. Please review and let me know.

-Em


	2. Chapter 2

This chapter is a little short, sorry. I had to cut it short cause my friend wants to go to Best Buy and _"Em it closes at 9 o'clock!" _Next chapter will be longer.

* * *

Ryan had to admit he loved this. Getting under Taylor Townsend's skin certainly was fun. He went into this believing it was a waste of time. And it was. He still believed that. If he wanted too he could ace all the courses Harbor had to offer, but he just wasn't interested. So it still was a waste of time- but seeing Taylor's cheeks flare red as his thumb grazed her inner thigh- well it was a fun waste of time.

"Stop it." She said slapping his hand away.

"Go on," he said as if she hadn't said anything, "Jane Austen wrote which book first?"

Taylor hesitated before she answered, unsure of what Ryan was going to try next, but he looked sincere enough so she decided to give him a second… (well more accurately seventy-fifth chance,) "Well I didn't say which she wrote first, I said Sense and Sensibility was the first one to be published."

"Uh huh." Ryan said uninterested, "So wanna fuck yet?"

"Don't say the f word."

"Wanna _make love_ now?" he asked eyebrows raised mockingly.

"No." she said, "Now after Sense and Sensibility was published-"

"Don't care." Ryan interrupted, "She's dead now, why should I give a damn what she wrote and when? Jane Austen is the definition of _chick lit_. Hell she started the damn trend."

"Some people- guys I might add, think she's the best writer there ever was."

"Gay guys." He muttered.

Despite herself Taylor giggled. Ryan grinned at the sound and draped his arm around her shoulder. She shrugged him off as usual and pulled out her history book moving on.

Ryan groaned, "Shit." And Taylor rolled her eyes.

* * *

"How'd it go man?" Seth asked while Ryan slid into the car.

"Usual." Ryan shrugged, he didn't feel like talking about to Seth. In fact the other boy had no idea what happened during his tutoring sessions. Seth just assumed Ryan and Taylor were actually studying. Which wasn't technically a lie Taylor studied, and Ryan tried to come up with new ways to provoke her. She studied books, he studied her.

"Mom and Dad went out so it's just us and pizza tonight. I was thinking of inviting Summer and Anna." Ryan rolled his eyes as he caught the order Seth said the girl's names in. "Cause I've been teaching Summer how to play the ninja game. She's getting pretty good actually-"

"Seth!" Ryan interrupted, " Would you just dump Anna and sleep with Summer already?"

Seth opened and closed his mouth several times trying to come up with a good argument but failing. Ryan felt bad for snapping at his brother but he just wasn't in the mood to sit through the Anna-Seth-Summer show today. Especially considering that every day Taylor didn't give it up was one more day he went without pussy.

For god sakes he was starting to have dreams where the girl looked hot instead of the usual prim and priss she dressed as. Like the night before in the roller skates… he sighed happily remembering, fully aware that he'd have to take a cold shower before dinner, if he continued to think like this, but he didn't care. That dream had been hot.

He muttered a quick apology to his brother who nodded but still couldn't form words enough for an argument, and all but ran to the pool house.

"Fucking girl." He cursed under his breath as he started the water. He flashed back to how red her cheeks had been when he gave her a lingering hug before leaving, hands stroking her butt, giving each cheek a little squeeze, and smiled. God it was fun.

* * *

Ryan, Seth, and Anna got out of the Range Rover the next morning and walked towards the school. Seth was acting a little distant towards both of them. Ryan was the only one who knew why.

"You've gotta be shitting me." He muttered as he looked across the courtyard to see Marissa and Oliver hugging.

"They're not together." A voice piped up suddenly next to him. He turned to see Summer Roberts standing there, pretending like she wasn't watching Seth and Anna argue softly a few feet away, "Marissa and Oliver. He wants to be but she's oblivious."

"No she's not." Ryan supplied dryly, "She knows. She's just having fun with him." Summer shrugged and waved to Marissa when the blond waved to her.

"So how are your sessions with Taylor going?" Summer asked, trying to keep Ryan off the subject of his ex even if said ex was walking this way.

Ryan shrugged, "Boring. Townsend just doesn't know how to loosen up."

Summer stared at him oddly, the tone of his voice made her think he was talking about something else, but she shook her head knowing it was impossible. He was still pining after her best friend, "Hey Coop." She greeted said best friend, "Oliver." She added softly.

"Hey Summ, Ryan how are you?" Marissa asked.

"Fine." He said and looked away. Marissa grinned reveling in the power she still had over him. She watched as his frown turned to a smile she'd never seen on Ryan before. It was a twisted kind of smile. She followed his gaze to see if she could figure out what he was looking at but all she saw was Taylor _Dorksend_ scurrying into the school, her arms full of books. He was probably remembering one of the many _Taylor's such a dork_ stories she'd told when they were dating.

All of their thoughts were interrupted however by Anna's shrill yell of, "Well go fuck Summer Fucking Roberts then! See if I give a shit." She shoved Seth who crumbled to the ground in shock and stalked away, but not before sending Summer a glare.

Ryan moved to help his brother stand. No one said anything for a long while.

"I should probably get to class." Summer muttered not looking in Seth's direction.

"Me too." Seth said, heading in the opposite direction.

Ryan looked up to see Oliver grinning at him, with his arm around Marissa's waist, "Bye." Was all Ryan said not wanting to be left alone with the two of them. He headed in the direction he saw Taylor walk off in, hoping to bother her a little before class. Low and behold he spotted her sitting on one of the benches in the hall.

"Hey Townsend." He said sitting with a leg on either side of the bench effectively straddling it.

She smiled brightly, "Hi Ryan. Did you finish your science homework yesterday?"

"Nope." He answered. He lazily traced an outline of her hand with his finger on the bench, "But I'm sure you did."

"Science is important, Ryan." She said ignoring the fact that he was now more or less playing with her right hand, "You're never gonna pass sophomore year if you don't know your science."

Ryan ignored her as he dragged her hand closer, letting it rest on his knee, "I know all about science. Possibly even more than you." Taylor met his eyes skeptically. "Come on into that closet with me," He said arching his eyebrows and tilting his head to the right, "I'd be happy to give you a demonstration." Taylor rolled her eyes and shook her head. Ryan chuckled, "Well I suppose I can do it out here." He gave a quick glance to both sides of the hallway satisfied that it was empty as he slowly moved her hand up his thigh to rest on his crotch.

Taylor's eyes went wide and she tried to pull her hand back but for some reason her brain wouldn't send the right signal to her hands. Instead of pulling away she pushed her palm against him. Ryan could have laughed if it didn't feel so good. The look on her face was priceless as he thrust his hips playfully at her hand. She yanked her hand away and hurried off with her books, certain that she heard him chuckle as she ran down the empty hallway.

* * *

"You're late." Seth whispered as Ryan entered homeroom.

"Had something to take care of." He told his brother with a smirk. Seth nodded pretending to understand.

"Hi Ryan."

Ryan bit his lip to keep from swearing. It seemed that no matter what he did to this girl she always forgave him and greeted him like he was her best friend. Hell maybe he _was_ her best friend. He never saw her talking to anyone else, other than to bother them with trivial unimportant things. He was the only one who seemed to take an interest- and by take an interest he meant of course he took an interest in trying to bag the virgin, "Hey Townsend." He grinned as she sat herself on the opposite side of the table from him.

Taylor opened her book, "I guess you should get started on tonight's scien-" she stopped her face going red as Ryan coughed to cover his laugh, "History." She recovered.

"Whatever you say _teach_."

Taylor held back a small sigh. Despite his inappropriate comments and stares she really did like Ryan. He was a good friend- her only friend, and she liked talking to him. He was pretty funny when he wasn't shoving her hand against… _himself._ She felt something brush her ankle but she ignored it still lost in her thoughts.

He seemed like a good guy. She'd heard the abridged version of the Marissa break up and seen him in the quad this morning with her. At least he didn't hold grudges. The brushing feeling was traveling up and down her leg, snapping her out of her thoughts. She looked down to see Ryan's foot stroking her leg.

She pushed her chair out of his reach and glared at him. He shrugged, "I like touching you." She blushed scarlet as he continued, "I could touch you somewhere else if you don't like the legs. I can touch you in _lots_ of places."

"Do your history." She said weakly.

"Whatever you say teach." He grinned wickedly.

* * *

Ok so chapter two… still good? I hope. Please review and let me know.

-Em


	3. Chapter 3

Okay let me just say I'm so sorry it took me so long to get this up guys. I've just had a lot going on lately. Hope you like this though. Oh and a BIG thanks to ORy for helping me when I got stuck with writers block. The end is credited to her. Thanks ORy!

* * *

Taylor Townsend woke up that morning with a plan. It was so simple she almost couldn't believe she hadn't thought of it before. She had been tutoring Ryan Atwood for a week now and every day he'd make some lewd comment about how they should '_hook up_' and she'd say no.

But despite his near sexual harassment he was still the best friend she'd ever had. He was funny when he wasn't being lewd (and sometimes when he was), he wasn't against showing affection (like her mother) and always offered her a hug before they went their separate ways. Of course that could just be him sexually harassing her… but she preferred not to see it that way.

She wanted Ryan to be her friend and stop shoving his hand up her skirt… to stroke her thigh…tell her how smooth her legs are… and _then_ ask her if she wanted him to stop. Because how could she answer that question when her body was doing things it had never done before… reacting in ways- Taylor shook her head.

It was like a bully. Stand up to him and he runs in fear. So Ryan wants to hit on her? She'll stand up to him.

* * *

"Anna won't talk to me." Seth moaned as Ryan drove to school that morning, "I keep trying to apologize to her but she just walks right by. What am I supposed to do man?"

"Accept that you screwed up with your first girlfriend and do better next time." Ryan said not missing a beat.

"But this is _Anna_, Ryan. **Anna**. The girl I'm supposed to be with." Seth said, "On paper we're perfect for each other, ya know? We both love comics, we both love anime. She sails-"

"Seth." Ryan said as he slid into a parking space, cutting his brother off, "Yes on paper you and Anna are perfect together, but man this isn't a comic book. This is real life. Maybe perfect for each other isn't what you're looking for."

"Then what am I looking for?"

Ryan rolled his eyes before turning to face his brother, "You already know." Unbuckling his seat belt he added, "I'll meet you in homeroom. I gotta go find Taylor."

"Why? Your sessions not till after school."

Ryan smirked and replied, "Science homework."

* * *

"Apple for the teacher." Ryan said placing a red apple on the table in front of Taylor.

She took a deep breath and thought to herself, 'you can do this.' As she stood up, and walked around the table to meet him, "Thank you Ryan." She tried to make her voice sound breathy and deep like the girls in movies, but it just sounded like she was fighting a cold.

Ryan raised his eyebrows bemused, "No problem. Gotta get to homeroom." He added jerking his thumb in the direction of the door.

"No good bye hug?" she asked in her 'sexy' cold voice, with her arms raised.

He grinned and wrapped his arms around her, the ice was _finally _thawing.

'Come on Taylor!' she commanded herself, 'just get this over with!' she coaxed her arms around his shoulders and pulled him slowly to her. She very softly placed her lips to his cheek. Ryan's whole body froze at the contact, and Taylor was about to pull away happy with her victory, convinced that Ryan would finally stop making inappropriate passes at her, when his hands traveled to the back of her head and pulled her lips from his cheek to his own mouth. It was Taylor's turn to freeze.

Ryan wasn't sure what happened. One second he was headed to homeroom and the next he was making out with Taylor Townsend. She had placed her lips to his cheek and his whole body was on fire, but nothing was as bad as where her lips were touching, and he was filled with a desire to know what they'd feel like pressed to his own. If they'd be as soft, if the fire would burn worse (better) on his lips than it had on his cheek.

Taylor had never been kissed before. And if you didn't count the times Ryan had hugged her in the past week she'd never been in the arms of a boy before. But it was different feeling being hugged by Ryan and being kissed by him. Whenever he hugged her she'd tentatively pat him on the back as he groped her butt for a second or two and they'd pull away. But when he was kissing her and the only thing separating her back from the wall was his arms, and her own arms were clutching the front of his shirt in between them.

Ryan very nearly growled as Taylor's hands grasped his shirt, when her lips parted and he finally snaked his tongue into her mouth. Taylor's eyes flew open and she squeaked at this new contact. She tried to pull away but Ryan kept her trapped against the wall as he explored the inside of her mouth. He finally pulled away when the bell rang, signaling he start of first period

"Damn." He muttered as she avoided eye contact, "I'm gonna be late for homeroom again."

"Uhuh." she whispered quietly, still leaning against the wall.

"Right, see you after school." He said grinning, as he tauntingly kissed her on the cheek, before turning to leave.

Taylor placed a hand to her chest trying to convince her heart to stop beating so wildly. This was not how things were supposed to go.

* * *

"Late again Mr. Atwood." The teacher called as Ryan walked into the room.

"Got a good reason." He said with a grin.

"And what pray tell is it?"

"Had a meeting with my tutor." He shrugged taking his seat next to Seth.

Seth shook his head at his brother and raised his hand, diverting the teacher's attention away from Ryan.

* * *

Taylor took her seat in homeroom. Her legs still shaking as her teacher called attendance.

"Taylor Townsend."

"Present." She squeaked, the whole class laughed and Taylor looked up to see the teacher staring at her oddly.

"No, present is not the correct answer to the problem on the board. Taylor are you feeling alright?"

"Yes, ma'am." Taylor glanced at the board, "1943."

"Excuse me?"

"The answer." She added then dropped her head to her desk. _Ryan Atwood just kissed me. What the hell do I do now?_

* * *

"Come on, come on." Ryan muttered staring at the clock. It was almost three, which meant in a few short minutes he'd be face to face with Taylor- or more accurately lips to lips with Taylor.

"Atwood," Summer whispered nudging him, "You okay?"

"Just waiting for the end of class." He whispered back, "Did you talk to Seth today?" Summer shook her head as the bell rang, "You might want to try." He added as he gathered his books and headed for the tutor center.

Taylor was already there waiting for him, her left hand nervously playing with the hem of her right sleeve. He grinned putting his books down on one of the tables, alerting her to his presence.

"Oh hello Ryan." She said standing up and trying to put more distance between them as Ryan started walking towards her.

"Townsend." He nodded, still advancing.

"So I uh- I wrote out some problems for you to do." She said pointing to the table, "and I'll check your english paper while you do that and- stop!" she added putting her hand out in front of herself when her back hit the wall and Ryan was still coming.

"Why?" he asked placing his hands on either side of her against the wall, so she was trapped.

Taylor stared down at her shoes, refusing to look at him, "Ryan I'm your- I'm your tutor and I don't think it's appropriate if we do anything like…like this." She gestured between the two of them.

"But I want to." He simply said, letting his hands travel from the wall to caress her sides.

"Why?" she asked softly, Ryan wasn't even sure he heard her at first until she raised her voice, "Why are you doing this? Ryan you're my friend, my only friend." His hands stopped, as he waited for her to continue, "I don't understand why you're doing this."

"Because you're hot." He said stated like it was the most obvious thing in the world. She looked up completely caught off guard and he grabbed her face between both of his hands, "And I'm bored." He added with a smirk before bringing his lips down onto hers.

"Ryan-" she managed to squeak out before his tongue entered her mouth for the second time that day.

"Alright look Atwood I know you have a tutoring session or whatever it is that you were going on about, but what the hell business is it of yours if I talk to- Oh my God!" Summer exclaimed.

"Summer Roberts!" Taylor cried, shoving Ryan away and grabbing her bag, "Summer Roberts just saw you and me and- oh my god!"

"Summer Roberts is still standing here Townsend." She reminded weakly, grasping the door to keep herself upright.

"Do your homework, and the problems." Taylor mumbled to Ryan as she headed for the door her cheeks burning and her heart pounding.

_Ryan Atwood just kissed me again. _

_Summer Roberts walked in on it. _

_Crap!_

"What the hell was that?" Summer demanded as Taylor ran down the hall.

"Tutoring session?" Ryan shrugged wiping his mouth with the back of his hand. He'd have to ask Taylor what flavor lip-gloss she used, cause whatever it was was really good.

* * *

Okay there you go chapter three. Hope you guys liked it.

-Em


End file.
